Life in Phaffey
by PikPik90
Summary: Follow the life's of animals living in Phaffey. They will face Romance, Action, Adventure, and the struggle not to stay bored!
1. Chapter 1: The Dinner

Life in Phaffey

Disclaimer:

I do not own Animal crossing or any of its characters!

Chapter 1: The Dinner: Olives Story

Olive woke up to a sunny morning. She quickly grabbed some peaches she ate for dinner last night. You see, Olive lived in D-2 alone. The closet neighbor she had was Ozzie the koala that live below her. "Another day to meet and greet! I hope I get some tasty fruit today!" She walked over to her tulip table and picked up her work hours. She worked part-time for the Phaffey National museum helping Blathers with what ever he wanted. She looked at the clock: 7:38 a.m. She didn't have to be at work for another hour or so. She quickly throw on her Rose shirt Hope had given her and walked outside. "Peaceful as usual." Phaffey was a brand new town and only had 6 residents. But hopefully, more would move in soon.

"HI OLIVE!" yelled the perky Mint. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just woke up. Say, what are you doing here? You're usually sleeping until 9 or so."

"Wanted to get a head start on the day. Do you want to go shopping today?"

"Sorry, I have to work until 5. Maybe tomorrow or something?"

"Ok, I guess. See you later, O!" Mint walked off to her house, her head low.

"What to do……Collect apples? No, Hope told me she picked them last night when she just got into town. So she walked down to the beach to enjoy the fresh air. "Wow….. It sure is nice in the morning……"

"Yes it is….." Hope appeared behind her, almost like a ghost.

"Wow! Hope I didn't see you! What are you doing up so early?" Hope was wearing a dice shirt which she got from Chow.

"Just wanted to get out early before it gets hot, you know how hot summers can get around here! By the way, how's Ozzie doing? I hear you guys have something for each other." The way Hope said this made Olive nervous. She never liked anyone, well once, a blue bear named Poncho, but what would she do if the village heard about this?

"Oh! I got to get to work! Bye, Hope!" Olive waved at her friend and ran to the museum.

"She totally digs him." Hope walked off to see what other animals were awake at this time.

When Olive arrived at the museum she saw Blanthers writing something down. Olive walked up to the owl and announced that she was here.

"Hi, Olive! I didn't see you there. Just start working and I'll be with you soon." The rest of the day was as dull as having dinner at Truffle's house. Actually, Olive didn't have to work at the museum, but she did. The town needed as much help as possible. Olive's wages weren't amazing; she only made 130 bells an hour. She walked home under the heat only to find a note attached to her door.

_Dear Olive:_

_You have been invited to attend dinner at my house. Dinner will be started at 6:30 p.m. sharp. Hope to see you there!_

_Ozzie_

"WHAT! What to wear!" Olive quickly ran inside her house to her wardrobe. "This is no use! Where's my phone?" Olive quickly dialed a number of an animal she knew would help.

"Hello?'

"Hello, Mint? It's me, Olive. Come over quick! I'm having a fashion emergency! I've been invited to dinner and I don't know what to wear!"

"OH OLIVE! THAT'S FABOULOUS! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Mint screamed on the phone like she was having a heart attack. Without failing, Mint arrived at Olive's door at 5:15. When Olive opened the door, Mint bolted in without saying a word.

"We have no time! Quick, set down!" The next hour Mint made Olive a star. She picked out the Circuit shirt for her, and about 18 tons of make-up.

"I want you to wear these. There two diamond earrings I got awhile back."

"How much did this cost?"

"Oh…..Oh! 135,000 each. If you know what I mean… Now hurry it's almost 6:30!

The next two hours were a "joy" according to Olive. She had a wonderful dinner and got a new shirt as a gift.

"Bye Ozzie, I had a wonderful time!"

"Anytime Olive!"

After taking off the earrings which cost 3x what she made a year, she slipped on her heart shirt and went to bed. Her last memory of the night was "….I wonder were this relationship will go……"

When Olive woke the next morning to check her mail, she had the day off, she found a surprise. "Junk, junk, ad, what? Ozzie sent me something! She read the letter:

_Dear Olive:_

_I just wanted to tell you that I had a really good time last night! I could tell that you were tired, so that's why I sent you this letter. You are a very "neat" person and I look forward to living next to you for many happy years. I hope you like that shirt I gave you last night, it was kind of cheesy… Here's another gift: a Candy Machine! Next time we have to have dinner at your house! Well, see you soon!_

_Ozzie_

Olive ran into her house and quickly got started on a letter. After she finished, she attached a Regal Bookcase and looked over the letter. It read:

_Ozzie:_

_I had a really good time at dinner last night; I can't wait to come over again. You don't want to eat my food, you'll die! Anyway, maybe we could get together and go to the waterfall? Did you meet that new townie? What was here name, Ursula? I just wanted to let you know that you are a great cook and a very nice koala. I guess I'll see you around? Here's a piece of furniture I don't need anymore. Hope you like it! Talk to you, bye!_

_Dreaming of your food, Olive_

Olive dropped of the letter at the post office and started to walk to her house. The sun was peeking over the horizon and under her breath she said "Darn I'm good!"

A/N: What did you think? I'm always open to your advice! R/R soon! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Double Take

Life in Phaffey

Just wanted to tell you, Ozzie moved from the town! Sorry for the long update…. Same DISCLAIMER as last time. Here we go!

Chapter 2: Double Take: Murphy's Story

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. Tired the night before, Murphy slowly crawled out of bed. He was no shape or form a morning person. Dressed in his night clothes, he walked over to his fridge and took out an orange.

"Darn mornings, I always feel like a big bag of garbage! Let's see what's on the news. Oh……..A strike? Serves him right! Finally, someone is taking a stand against Redd and his rip off prices!"

Murphy threw on some clothes and went outside. Only to get soaked upon leaving his house. It was raining again, which made 3 straight days of nothing but the wet stuff.

"Great…..Now I have to pull out my umbrella and……..

"MURPHY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HUH? WHERE'S MY BOOK YOU FORGOT TO RETURN TO ME? WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT THAT?" Alli was shouting at the top of her lungs, waking up Murphy's neighbor, Rex.

"DON'T YELL! I mean…..Alli, my dear; I told you I leant the book to Apollo! Isn't he your neighbor? I mean, you DO live by Sue E., the gossip queen of the Crossing.

"Oh yes, I remember! Sorry, pumpkin! See you later!" With a quick turn and dash, Alli ran off in the direction of Apollo's house.

"Poor fool, I would hate to think what Alli will do to him when she finds him…..But on to more important matters, like finding some rare fish and making a bundle a Nook's!"

With that, Murphy took out his fishing pole and headed toward the river, looking to make some "easy" bells. An hour into his fishing trip, he wasn't catching anything. Angry faced he turned around and marched up to Nook's.

"Welcome to my store! You came all the way over here in the rain? WOW! You must have something really rare to sell! Well, what is it?"

"Ok….WELL……I just came back from fishing and I do have a couple things to sell…." Murphy decided not to sell his goldfish he caught because he heard the Olive really wanted a pet and that the human, Hope, didn't get her one. So, after a couple of minutes shifting through Nook's "half-off" clearance rack, Murphy went back outside. However, when he was by Sven's house, he heard a couple of animals talking in low whispers.

"So……when he's sleeping, we attack!"

"What if he sees us? Also, what do we do if one of his neighbor's calls Copper?"

"Don't worry! This a full-proof plan! Tonight, we he's sleeping, we attack!"

"OK, if you say so…..Murphy won't know what hit him!"

By the time the animals had finished this; Murphy ran to his house and locked the doors and windows.

"Who would do this? What do they mean by 'we attack?' Is someone trying to kill me? If so, why? I've done nothing wrong to make anyone mad, however, the Phaffey elections are coming up and I've been supporting Liz? Maybe someone doesn't like that? Then who was talking behind that tree? It sounded like two animals, probably men. I better alert Copper!" So, without even locking his door (there was no need to in the village of Phaffey!) Murphy ran as quickly as he could to the police station. On the way, he passed by Robin's house. Nobody really talked to Robin, mainly because she treats everybody like crap. Finally, with what seemed like hours, Murphy reached the police station.

"They…..hurt….kill me……help……" panted Murphy

"What? Slow down! Who wants to kill who?"

"I was walking home from Tom Nook's when I heard two villagers saying that there going to come to my house tonight and attack me! I was so scared that I ran home and locked the door. I don't know who said that, but when I get my hands on them I will……"

"OK, that could be quite the problem. What I would do is go back to your house and wait until "they" come and figure something out. Now, if you don't mind, I have to figure out who stole Alli's prized book! Good day, Mr. Murphy!"

Murphy couldn't believe it. The officer of his own village said just to wait! What if he died? Murphy looked at his watch: 2:48 p.m. "I guess I could go the beach….." thought Murphy. Walking to the cool, sort sand of the beach was always a favorite spot for Murphy, because he could always think in peace.

"Hello, Murphy! What are you doing hear?" asked Apollo.

"Oh, Apollo. Nothing, just thinking….."

"Well, I heard that all the oranges are sweeter down hear by the beach. There's nothing like a nice, cool glass of orange juice on a hot summer day! Well, see you later, Alligator! Oh, wait, that would be Liz or Alli! HAHAHAHA!"

"Bye, then……" After Apollo left, Murphy fell asleep on the beach until…………

"HI, MURPHY! WHATS SHAKIN'?"

"WHAT? Oh, sorry……..Sven? What are you doing in my house?"

"Dude, we're at the beach. Its 5:30 p.m. Don't you have something you could be doing right now?"

"Oh! Sorry, Sven, see you later; I have to go to my house!" Without Sven even saying anything, Murphy ran back to his humble abode not forgetting what was to happen tonight. When he reached the house, he forgot the he didn't lock the door, so locked it instead and then he had to unlock the locked door. The house was cold and eerie. "OK, now that I got passed that I'm living in a TOMB; I have to go see if Tom has any axes…just in case." Reaching into his wallet, he had 926 belles to spend. So, this time making sure he un-locked his door, he set off to Tom's.

"Funny, I don't see anyone out…..Where could they be?" Murphy was now almost to the shop, confused why nobody was out. Sure, some animals liked to stay in their houses all day long, but there would be at least one animal out…..

"Second time in a day, Murphy? Wow, you REALLY must want to buy something from my wonderful merchandise!"

"Yea…whatever…..anyways, do you have any axes for sale?"

"Got a tree cutting bug? Sorry, I don't. Rex came today and bought the last one. I can put in an order for one, you will get it tomorrow?"

"No, that's ok. Well, bye then!" The walk home wasn't very eventful…until he reached his house. Up until now, Murphy was excited and scared the whole day because he thought he was going to be attacked, but when he slowly turned that brass handle on his door, and walked into the pitch black house, and turned on the light did he really know what the villagers were talking about.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MURPHY!"

"WHAT? You threw me a birthday party? That's right! Today is my birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Murphy. I hope you didn't get scared when you heard us talking about us attacking you. We knew you would be going pass that area the go to Nook's so we figured we get your sacred. You can thank Axel and me." Louie said.

After the shock, the entire village, including Murphy, moved to the wishing well to celebrate his birthday. The whole village danced all night long.


End file.
